


You Make Me Feel Like The Main Character

by spaceybee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Australian Slang, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Beach Volleyball, Boys Kissing, Chatting & Messaging, Cliche, Clubbing, Coming of Age, Drunk Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, House Party, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Nicknames, POV Bang Chan, POV Third Person Limited, Pet Names, References to Drugs, Rich Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Summer, Swearing, Trapped In A Closet, University Student Yang Jeongin | I.N, as they should be, but like only for a hot minute, cos im a sucker for vball boys okay, damn ive always wanted to tag that in one of my fics this is a dream come true :'), hes cocky abt it too but hes not an ass i promise, im so glad thats a tag, theres also a haikyuu reference cos i will never stop pushing the chan weeb agenda, theres like one dirty joke thats not even that dirty but i thought i should mention it anyways, when is he not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee
Summary: in which somehow in between a house party, a night at a club, and a beach trip, Chan and Felix find love in each other in the middle of the summer
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. My best friend's house tonight (Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Help me, I'm being hit on, please be my fake boyfriend for a second?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554805) by [Yukino1612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukino1612/pseuds/Yukino1612). 
  * Inspired by [Your Heart is All I Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325087) by [aguamala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala). 



> \- i'm going to be calling the boys by their stage names throughout the duration of this even tho they would likely be going by their english names since this is set in australia. sry if it sparks any confusion:((  
> \- i have never been to australia but i did my research as best as i could for this to be as accurate as possible. i'm sry if there are still some inaccuracies. please do understand  
> \- this fic is basically chan falling for lix while doing cute summery cliche shit together cos i'm quarantined all summer and wanted to use this as a way of coping with the sadness that comes with knowing i'll never experience anything that comes even remotely close to something as cute as what im writing any time soon lmaosjfdka
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading ♡

The two meet for the first time at a party.

Chan's best friend Changbin was hosting it in his huge ass mansion spouting something about it being " _a toast to their youth since he hadn't hosted any parties since high school_ " excitedly during a summer night that they were spending at Changbin's.

That also happened to be the night before the party he planned.

Chan raised an eyebrow at hearing that, yawning as he tore his eyes away from whatever movie they were watching.

"That's kinda last minute don't you think? Are you sure people are gonna even show up?"

Changbin rolled his eyes.

"Have you even seen my house?" Changbin asked, gesturing with his hands to the space around them. "They'll come."

Chan nodded at his fair point before stretching his back into the couch he was sitting on.

"Who's gonna be there?"

Changbin just shrugged at Chan's question.

"Well I just told Sung," Changbin said, referring to their best friend and youngest in their trio Jisung who couldn't be with them that night due to a surprise date with his boyfriend Minho.

"And knowing him," the younger boy continued, "he probably told Minho, and knowing Minho, he probably told everyone else."

Chan raised an eyebrow at his friend yet again, and Changbin seemed to get it as he quickly added, "It's okay I doubt there's gonna be anybody but college students no need to worry."

Chan let out a sigh of relief. They _did not_ need the opposite of what had happened previously when Changbin hosted a party when they were still in high school. College students showed up uninvited and let's just say that Changbin was grounded for months afterwards.

"You're gonna come right?" Changbin confirmed.

"Of course. Who else is gonna keep you guys in line?" Chan smirked.

Changbin didn't deny that they needed that as he said, "Well you should probably get home then. It'll probably start at sundown then go into three as always. You can sleep over afterwards if you want."

"Thanks, mate," he replied as he gathered his things and walked out of the living room.

He heard a quiet " _See you, Chan_ " before he made his way through the mansion's large front doors and into the cold summer air.

* * *

Chan woke up in the late afternoon the next day, his phone buzzing out of excitement in their groupchat.

**PARTY TONIGHT GAYS (3)**

**A. Jisung**

MINHO SAID HE INVITED HIS BROTHER

I'M GONNA MEET THE FAMILY FOR THE FIRST TIEM

HELP WHAT DO

**A. Changbin**

just act normal, sung

Is that even possible for him?

**A. Jisung**

HE SPEAKS

ALSO, STFU CHAN

YOU WOULD BE FEELING THE SAME WAY IF YOU HAD A BOYFIE

OH WAIT.

G'day

Also, ouch.

**A. Changbin**

don't worry Chan, we'll find you a man at the party ;))

i'm sure minho invited some worthy suitors

Oh god help us all.

Chan sighed before putting his phone down to have a quick meal before hopping into the shower.

Afterwards, he decided on wearing a black bomber jacket over a white shirt and baggy blue pants with holographic sneakers. He quickly straightened his hair and put on some light makeup before his phone buzzed again.

**PARTY TONIGHT GAYS (3)**

**A. Jisung**

GYS

MINHO WANTS PICS

OF UR FITS

TO ENSURE UR UP TO HIS STANDARDS

**A. Changbin**

i'm not even ready yet wait-

One second

**A. Jisung**

DUDE YOU'RE SO HOT TF

**A. Changbin**

why are you always screaming

but yes, i agree

you cleaned up pretty damn well, Chan

**A.** **Jisung**

I JUST SHOWED MINHO

HE SAID IF HE WASN'T DATING ME HE WOULD PRLY BE ALL OVER YOU

?

**A. Jisung**

What? I don't blame him

I would be too tbh.

**A. Changbin**

yea same

I reiterate,

?

But thanks guys lmao

**A. Jisung**

Wait

Where and how did you even take that phtoo doe

**A. Changbin**

i was just about to ask that lmao

I'm just in front of the black wall on the side of my apartment building

Yk that one that's ugly and the paint is peeling

I propped my phone against a ledge on the opposite side

**A. Jisung**

Damn why does it lowkey look professional?

**A. Changbin**

hold up when are you guys getting here?

**A. Jisung**

Soon

So you should prly go get ready now

Minho and I just had to pick up some stuff for the party and now we're on our way ;P

What stuff?

**A. Jisung**

;)

The good stuff

**A. Changbin**

sometimes...sometimes he scares me <3

**A. Jisung**

Ily2 boo :*

**A. Changbin**

Chan, where you at?

Omw

* * *

Chan pulled up in front of Changbin's not long after he sent his text to the groupchat.

It was only seven, so Chan expected to only spot Minho's car in the driveway, but also noted a few other cars he didn't recognize.

He walked through the unlocked door, quickly spotting four unfamiliar faces on the couch nearby. Of course he also saw Changbin, Minho, and Jisung on the opposite couch chatting to them.

However, all of them turned to look at Chan as he walked in.

"Ah there he is!" Jisung announced loudly, rushing up from the couch to put his arm around Chan, "The man of the hour!"

Chan only slapped Jisung away from him to join the group at the couch. Jisung followed him closely behind, plopping down next to his boyfriend.

"Damn you look even hotter in person, mate," Minho complimented, his eyes looking Chan up and down.

"Thanks, bro," Chan mumbled at the same time Jisung sputtered out, " _Minho!_ "

The said boy only raised an eyebrow at Jisung before gesturing to Chan's body, "What? Did I lie?"

Jisung was about to retaliate, but stopped to trace his eyes up and down at Chan's body just as Minho did.

"Damn," he finally said, "you right."

Minho had a smirk on his face and shrugged before patting Jisung's head.

Chan buried his face in his hands letting out a whiny " _You_ _guys_ " as the group laughed at the couples antics.

When everybody calmed down, Minho declared that he would be introducing his " _very_ single and also _very_ annoying guest that he was forced to bring along with him."

He pointed at a pretty black haired boy wearing a black sweater, a necklace, as well as a long earring in his left earlobe saying, "This is Hyunjin. He's in my dance class and also an interior designer."

Minho was about to move on to what he was saying next, but not before Hyunjin dramatically threw himself back against the couch, sighing, "Ah...this is all I am to Minho Lee. Simply a dance buddy. Nothing more, nothing less."

Minho pointedly ignored him before continuing, "I just brought him. The other two were invited by my brother Felix, so Lix? Care to introduce them?"

Minho smiled invitingly at the beautiful young-looking, freckled, orange-haired boy next to him. The boy wore a dangly earring in his right ear and a necklace paired together with a black top as well as pretty pink eye makeup.

Chan's mouth dried as he stared at Felix, amazed at his angel-like beauty. He wanted to trace the constellations of his freckles with his fingertips, wondering if Felix's skin was as soft as it looked.

He was quickly brought out of his daze when Felix caught his eye and sent him the prettiest of smiles, and Chan swore time stopped at that very moment, before starting to talk in a voice as deep as the Mariana Trench which thoroughly surprised as well as intrigued Chan.

"These are my friends," he said, glancing at the two boys next to him, "Minho said I could invite them, I hope that's okay."

Changbin was seemingly about to speak as the host of the household, but Chan didn't give him enough time as he blurted out, "Yeah. That's fine."

Felix sent him another smile and Chan believed his heart combusted. He tried his best to ignore his friends' curious glances as he hung on to every word the orange-haired boy uttered.

"This is Seungmin," Felix said, resting his hand on the knee of a boy with cherry red hair wearing a yellow hoodie, black pants, and matching black sneakers, "He's currently working as an elementary school teacher. He's the youngest in the 2000-line of our friend group which consists of Hyunjin as the eldest, then Jisung, then me, and then Seungmin."

He then turned to a black haired boy wearing a lime green hoodie and rounded glasses. Felix poked him in the side once causing him to giggle before introducing him.

"And this is Jeongin! He's the youngest and is still in university studying to become a kindergarten teacher."

Felix ruffled his friend's hair proudly as everyone cooed at Jeongin's adorably shy smile.

Before they could move on, Chan couldn't help but ask, "And you?"

Felix looked at Chan curiously before he continued, "Aren't you...Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Realization dawned on Felix's face as he giggled out, "Oh! My bad. I completely forgot."

"I'm Felix, Minho's little brother. I'm a lyricist! I mostly work on songs for different entertainment companies, but sometimes I also work on songs that are put into musicals!"

"That's amazing," Chan breathed out quietly in awe.

Felix seemed to hear him as he let out a shy " _Thanks_."

They chatted on after that until people started arriving, prompting Jisung to go behind the DJ booth and practically yell into the mic, "Yo! This is your DJ J.One! Let's get it!" before playing a large selection of Dua Lipa, Hailee Steinfield, and The Vamps to start off the night.

Chan just laughed at his friend's antics before wandering around the house as the rest of the group split up.

However, he wasn't able to for long as he suddenly felt himself being tugged by the sleeve.

He turned around to see who it was and the first things he saw were freckles.

It was Felix.

"Chan?" he said, just barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Oh hey, Felix," he greeted back, looking around to see that Felix's friends weren't around with him, "Wassup? How ya goin'?"

Felix just shrugged.

"I don't really know where everyone went and then I saw you here and thought I should say hi."

"Oh," Chan thought to himself for a moment before continuing, _this was his chance to learn more about the boy_ , "Did you...uh...did you want to get something to drink?"

Felix perked up at that.

" _Please_."

Chan led him away to the bar which wasn't really a bar but more like a table set out with different types of alcohol and sodas as well as cough syrup for the guests at the party to mix their own beverages.

Felix swiftly began to mix white rum with cherry juice and cherry cola as if he's done it plenty of times before.

He dropped a cherry into it before shoving the red solo cup into Chan's hands, acknowledging the curious gaze sent his way.

"What? I like The Outsiders, _sue me_ ," he said, making the same drink for himself.

Chan brought the cup to his lips and took a large swig of the drink. It was as sweet as Chan expected.

"What do you think?" Felix asked him, a proud look on his face and a similar solo cup in his hand.

Chan nodded.

"'S good."

Felix's smile grew wider and Chan wasn't sure if it was the alcohol already taking effects on him or if it was Felix's presence that was making his heart beat faster.

The moment didn't last for long as a body was suddenly thrown around the two.

"Changbin?!" Chan exclaimed, his voice strained as he was pulled down by the shorter boy's arm wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, bitches!" Changbin yelled in their ears, obviously tipsy already, "Let's go play a game!"

Chan was about to ask what kind of game they were gonna play, but Felix beat him to it, placing his now empty cup (Chan had no idea how he was able to finish it so quickly) on a nearby table saying, "Ooo! Sounds like fun! Count me in, cuz!"

Changbin seemed to be pleased with Felix's enthusiasm and grabbed the two boys by the hand and pulled them into another room in the house that Chan recognized as a guest bedroom.

There was a circle of people gathered next to the large, walk-in closet, some whom Chan recognized, like Felix's friends and Hyunjin as well as his old classmates, but some others whom he'd never seen prior to that moment.

After spotting his friends, Felix gave Chan a quick glance before rushing off to sit next to them. Chan thought to perhaps sit with him but it was already too late as Changbin dragged him down next to him, on the opposite side of the circle as Felix.

"Okay!" Changbin announced loudly, everybody but Chan flinching at the volume of his voice. Chan expected this as Changbin is what some might call a _loud_ drunk, "We are now gathered here today to play some Seven Minutes In Heaven for old times sake. The rules are simple: you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to go in the closet with. If you don't..." Changbin looked around the circle in everybody's eyes before raising a bottle of liquor and a few shot glasses, "YOU TAKE THREE SHOTS YOU GOT THAT?!"

The circle yelled in affirmation.

He didn't know if it was the rum that made him lose all sense of rationality, if it was the excitement of the party, or if it was even because of a certain freckled boy, but Chan did not leave the circle. Instead, he downed the drink Felix made him, ready for whatever the game had in store.

It started from one of Chan's old classmates who had picked someone he apparently had a bad history with, resulting in him having to down three shots in one go as the rest of the circle cheered him on.

The rounds went on swimmingly; sometimes the person drank or sometimes they opened the closet to find two half-naked people making out inside; it was all good fun really.

Then it was Chan's turn.

Chan looked around the circle before spinning, seeing some curious, some worried, and even some lustful eyes looking back at him. Chan really didn't know what to expect.

He spun the bottle.

Chan believed it was just his luck the bottle happened to stop pointed at Felix.

There were some saddened sighs and Chan honestly didn't know how he should have felt about that.

He watched Felix's eyes widen, and he looked awfully adorable as he pointed to himself exclaiming, "Wait... _me_?!"

Changbin sent Chan a smirk before answering, "Yep, Felix. Rules are rules. Unless Chan is thinking to drink?"

Chan raised an eyebrow at Felix as if to ask him if he _wanted_ Chan to drink.

Felix seemed to take the hint as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Ah...It's okay. What the hell. Let's just do it."

Hyunjin and his friends seemed to be gawking at the two as they entered the closet.

The last thing they saw before it closed was Changbin's smiling, almost scary, face staring holes into both of them while saying, " _Have fun, boys_..."

Felix seemed a bit out of it when the door closed so Chan waved his hand in front of the younger's face with a quiet, "Oi, Felix."

The said boy snapped out of his stupor at that, locking eyes with Chan but quickly looked down at the floor muttering, "My bad...jus' got a lil' spaced out."

Chan frowned before claryfing, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that right? I won't force you to do anything with me. I'm not that type of guy."

Felix's gaze snapped onto him in an instant and he nodded in relief saying, "This is not really what I was expecting when Changbin asked us to play a game."

Chan let out a small laugh.

"Well this _is_ a house party after all. What did you expect?"

Felix got defensive, crossing his arms and sputtering, "Well, _I don't know_! Maybe like some innocent Cup Pong or something."

Chan laughed.

"Here let's sit," Chan offered, sitting crosslegged on the carpeted floor then patting the space in front of him.

Felix looked at him skeptically before Chan clarified, "It's not _wet_ if that's what you're wondering."

"O-Oh," Felix said, quickly sitting down, "Right. My bad."

The two chatted for a bit before they were interrupted by a loud, "THREE MINUTES!" that Chan recognized as Changbin's voice.

"Ah," Felix started, sounding a bit sheepish, "Do you think they'll get mad if they see we haven't done anything?"

Chan shrugged back.

"Probably."

He raised an eyebrow at Felix, though he doubted Felix could even see it.

"Why do you ask?"

"W-Well," Felix stuttered out, "Maybe we can like prank them? I don't know...so we don't ruin the fun."

Chan nodded in understanding before smirking and whispering, "Okay. Okay, I have an idea."

He began banging on the locked closet door rhythmically, trying to make as much noise as he could, and Felix seemed to get the hint before pretending to moan loudly, " _Chan. Chan, please_."

The said boy tried to suppress his laughter as he banged on the floor as well, saying with the same amount of lust in his voice, " _Oh! Oh, Felix!_ "

The two heard chatter outside the closet, and not long after, they heard their friends' concerned voices.

" _Felix? Chan? How ya two goin' in there?_ "

" _Holy shit, they're actually doing it_."

" _TELL MINHO QUICK, MATE! GO TELL MINHO!_ "

The two boys looked at each other, large smiles on their faces.

Chan poked Felix's side as the boy did to Jeongin before, causing Felix to let out a giggle and prompting him to let out another fake moan, " _Chan!_ "

" _Baby_ ," Chan said roughly, letting the pet name slip out naturally, " _Baby, you look so beautiful when you're under me_."

Felix giggled again at Chan's cheesiness, but the boys outside seemed to buy it even more as the two people inside heard their voices once more.

" _GUYS, I'M OPENING THIS DOOR AND IF I SEE EITHER OF YOU UNCLOTHED I SWEAR TO GOD-_ "

" _JUST OPEN IT, MATE-_ "

" _I'M GOING-_ "

And suddenly the closet door opened and they saw Changbin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin standing over them; either covering their eyes or having their eyes wide open. However, all that they saw in return were Chan and Felix, fully clothed, laughing themselves to death on the floor.

Jeongin seemed to be the first to realize what happened as he yelled, shrilly, " _You tricked us_!"

That only made the two laugh harder, struggling to stand when they were pulled to their feet.

"You guys aren't any fun!" Changbin pouted, shoving the liquor and shot glasses into their hands, "You pranked us, so drink!"

Chan was pretty sure it was the alcohol he had earlier that made him shrug and pour three shots for himself, downing all of them with ease.

Felix, seemingly slightly euphoric from tricking the others, did the same.

Chan looked around as Felix was drinking his shots, noticing that there was nobody else but the six boys.

Thankfully, Seungmin put an end to his confusion by saying, "Those three," he gestured to Changbin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin, "pressed their ears against the closet door after you two went inside and heard you two making small chatter so didn't pay much mind to it at first _until_ they started to hear loud banging and moaning which resulted in them freaking out and scaring everybody else away."

"Yeah," Chan let out short laugh, not very surprised, "I figured as much."

* * *

The hours passed by too fast for Chan's liking.

After they all exited the room together, they went up to the DJ booth where the couple was hanging out together to tell them about the closet adventure.

Minho cackled loudly when he heard, patting both Felix and Chan on the back.

Chan remembered getting more drinks then going onto the dance floor with Felix and some of his friends dancing to- _Was that a Katy Perry, Kehlani, Bridget Mendler, Avril Lavigne, and Taylor Swift mashup?_ Chan noted to asked Jisung about it later.

Not long after, he watched Changbin go up to where Jisung was, yelling something in his ear before being handed a mic. He tapped on it with two fingers, sending a loud noise through the speakers.

"WHAT'S UP, BITCHES?!" he screamed.

The crowd roared back and Changbin had a somewhat pleased smile on his face, yelling, "Alright, alright! That's what I like to hear. It's currently three in the morning so this will be the last song before I'm kicking all of you the hell out of my house."

The crowd booed, but Changbin booed back, "Oh boo-hoo! Boo-hoo! Shut the fuck up, you sleep deprived pussies! A man just wants his beauty sleep, goddamn-"

The dance floor laughed. Chan did too, although it wasn't even that funny to him, and he assumed it was only because he was a little bit- slightly- _really_ wasted.

"Okay for the last song," Changbin continued, "I want all of you on your fucking feet, you hear me?" The crowd yelled again, but Changbin didn't seem to pay mind to that as something caught his eye in the back of the crowd. "Hey! That includes you, you horny motherfuckers in the corner trying to sneak into my guest room! Get your asses back over here!"

The crowd's heads turned as they tried to see who Changbin was talking about.

Felix instead turned to Chan, leaning into his ear to whisper-slur, "D'ya know what he's gonna play?"

Chan felt Felix's warm breath fan against his cheek and Chan momentarily malfunctioned before shrugging back.

Felix nodded, taking a small step away. The older boy already felt colder without him.

Changbin brought the attention back to him in an instant, yelling again, "Anyways! Everyone best be on their feet, got it?"

The crowd screamed back, " _Yeah!_ "

Changbin broke out into a big smile as he said " _Good_ " then nodded at Jisung, who smirked back.

In an instant, Chan recognized the familiar guitar strumming of the beginning of _Tongue Tied_ by Grouplove.

The crowd yelled in recognization as well, Felix shouting something that sounded like, " _I fucking love this song_!"

They all started jumping and dancing in excitement, screaming at the top of their lungs.

" _Take me to your best friend's house_

_Roll around this roundabout_

_Oh yeah_ "

Everything was going well all up to the last bridge.

" _Don't leave me tongue-tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't leave me tongue-tied_ "

At that, Chan found himself being turned towards Felix, who wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. Chan didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around Felix's slim waist in return.

They locked eyes, but Chan couldn't help but glance down at the younger's lips every so often.

The music felt distant, as if it wasn't even there, and the bodies around them seemed to disappear before his eyes.

It was just him and Felix.

Felix and him.

Chan didn't know who leaned in first.

And he didn't have to.

It was simple: they were kissing.

It was hot and messy and sweaty.

But at the same time, soft and gentle and patient.

The song ended as they pulled away from each other, out of breath.

He heard the crowd cheer and people began to rush by them to get to the exit.

Felix seemed to spot something behind Chan's head as he leaned in to whisper, " _See you, Chan_ ," before unwrapping his arms from around Chan's neck and stepping into the moving crowd.

Chan didn't move from that spot until he was being shoved onto the couch by a sober Changbin saying, " _We'll talk in the morning_."

Chan fell asleep that night dreaming of beautiful freckles and cherry-flavored lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- lix made the spiked cherry soda drink from the outsiders hehe  
> \- the contact names are in reference to [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhUwp_s88jo&t=160s) where chan said he puts "A." in front of each of the boys' contact names just so they can come up to the top of his contacts as well as [this vlog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNxWtnFl4LI) where chans contact name for lix has "A." in front of it  
> \- drunk!bin was lowkey based off of his behavior in [these](https://www.vlive.tv/video/131256) [vlives](https://www.vlive.tv/video/131273) just with more swearing added lol  
> \- the seven minutes in heaven prank was heavily inspired by a very similar scene in the filipino movie called my exes and whys  
> \- i made chan explain how he took his photo so it made it seem less like a photo taken from a photoshoot. i think my motives were pretty obvious tho aHa  
> \- i added the pic of chan cos i dont think my description did him or his fit justice  
> \- why do some of chan and changbins texts literally look like texts i would get from my irls i-
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	2. Now I never seen a star this close (You got me stuck by the way you glow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa ! five kudos one comment and thirtysix hits?! thank u so so much :o
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading this chapter ♡

Chan woke up with a pounding migraine the next morning.

He groaned in agony as he sat up from the couch, the light from the open curtains greeting him.

He felt sticky from not showering before going to bed, but he did find himself in Changbin's sweatpants and hoodie. They fit surprisingly well.

" _Morning_ ," he heard a voice greet him. Chan turned his head to see Changbin—also in his pajamas—holding a bottle of Advil in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"H-ey," Chan's voice cracked out.

Changbin chuckled quietly before saying, "You look like a hot mess," and placing an Advil into Chan's waiting hands. The older put the tiny pill in his mouth and downing it with his water and actually finishing the whole glass in one go.

"Thanks a lot," Chan mumbled sarcastically while placing the empty glass on the coffee table. His voice sounded better than it did earlier—not great—but better.

Changbin took a seat on the empty side of the couch next to him.

"Yeah, you better be thankful. You know how hard it was for me to change you into barely-fitting pajamas while we were both gross and sweaty and tired and also while the cleaning ladies I hired stared at us the whole time? It was _hard_ , Chan. Very hard."

Chan sighed, patting Changbin's head affectionally causing the younger to swat him away, "Yes, I'm very grateful, very grateful."

They sat in silence for a moment before Changbin seemed to remember something, turning to Chan, quickly.

"What was that last night with you and Felix?"

Chan blinked back at him, owlishly.

Once, twice.

"What?"

Changbin rolled his eyes saying, "Don't pretend you don't remember, Chan Bang. First you pretended to fuck in my closet and before I knew it, you two were making out on my dance floor. Since when did you two get so close, hm...?"

Chan thought to himself for a moment, looking for the right words to say. He remembered all of it. _Of course_ he remembered. Felix was a very difficult person to forget.

"Well," Chan started, "I just met him last night, but...I don't know, mate. There's just something about him. He's beautiful, anybody could see that. Stunning, gorgeous, jaw dropping-"

"And...?" Changbin interrupted.

" _And_ ," he continued, "he's also a bit shy and cheeky as well, and...and I just felt myself getting drawn to him, you know? I am most definitely interested in him, and I like to think he is interested in me as well. But we barely even known each other? I just don't know how to feel yet..."

Changbin nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Chan," he said, a small smile on his face, "You haven't been this interested in someone since forever. And if it makes you feel any better, I think Minho wants to plan another get-together of the eight of us sometime. Check the groupchat."

Changbin got up after that—probably to go take a shower—as Chan picked up his phone that rested on the coffee table.

**Minho & his 7 disciples (8)**

**Minho**

Gday m8s

(**) ****-****

ooo new groupchat

the chat name i-

theres too many new contacts wait-

**A. Minho**

Theres literally like two new people

(**) ****-****

leave me ALONE

**A. Minho**

No <3

**(**) ****-******

://

**A. Minho**

>:D ?

**(**) ****-******

eek scary

anyways gday hows everyone goin

this is hyunjin btw

**A. Minho**

Oh thats prly a good idea

Everyone introduce themselves

**A. Changbin**

oh hey this is changbin

i'm alright thanks hbu all?

did you all enjoy the party?

**(**) ****-******

yes !! it was supa fun

this is felix btw ^^

**Hyunjin**

im. a lil hungover but im okay m8 thx

did u guys see me on the dancefloor tho ;)

**A. Felix ♡**

yes you were very cool hyunjin very cool

**Hyunjin**

>:D

**A. Changbin**

ah, yea i saw you. you looked amazing

was it all freestyle

**Hyunjin**

thx m8

yep all free heheh

**A. Changbin**

sick

oh i should prly mention that Chan is asleep right now

but his number is (**) ****-****

**A. Felix ♡**

okayy thx !!

**A. Minho**

Oh right I forgot he had a sleepover with you

Wait Felix didn't you sleepover at Seungmins. with Jeongin aswell

**A. Felix ♡**

oh yea

but we're at the mall now

i just told seungmin to check his phone

**(**) ****-******

G'day matessssss

This is Seungmin!

**A. Changbin**

hellooo

**A. Felix ♡**

i told jeongin too

but he said that the bright phonescreen will hurt his eyes :'))

**A. Changbin**

awe, poor kid

**A. Felix ♡**

haha yea

the bbys still in recovery from his first hangover

**A. Changbin**

wait holy shit-

he's never had a hangover before?

**Hyunjin**

nope! the kid's never ever been out drinking with us until last night

it was his first ever houseparty

**A. Minho**

You shouldve seen him he was lowkey wildin

Ttaught him everything he knows ;))

**Hyunjin**

oh god

i dont even wanna think abt it m8

**A. Minho**

Then dont >:D.

**A. Changbin**

oh lmao

well my house is a hell of a place to have his first houseparty at ;))

**A. Felix ♡**

lol very true bro very true

**A. Minho**

Anygays

I created this gc for a reason yk

**A. Changbin**

go on...

**A. Minho**

All 8 of us, nightclub

dance until we pass out ;)

What does everyone think

**A. Changbin**

wait that sounds so fun

i'm down

**Hyunjin**

OH HELL YEA LETS GO M8

**A. Felix ♡**

i'll gooo

jeongin said he'll go too !!

**A. Seungmin**

If they're going, I will aswell!

**A. Minho**

Ok cool

Changbinn can you let Chan kno abt this when you get the chance pls

**A. Changbin**

oh, yeah, sure thing!

one sec, i think he might already be awake

ok he should be here soon

Wassup

Am I late? Lmao

**A. Minho**

Yeah a bit

**A. Felix ♡**

but its okay !!

hi chan ^^

Hi, Felix ^^

**A. Changbin**

ahem.

so, Chan, whaddya think of Minho's plan?

Hm...

Sounds fun

I'm in!

**A. Felix ♡**

ah yay !!

**A. Minho**

Okay bois next Friday

10pm

Dont be late or be prepared to face my wrath

**A. Jisung**

Oh, Minho, babe

We all know I can handle your wrath ;))))

**A. Minho**

Oh shit wait

Since when were you awake

**A. Changbin**

i: hate it here

* * *

"So..." Changbin started, "Have you talked with Felix yet?"

Chan raised an eyebrow at the question where he sat in the driver's seat of the car. He sent a glance at Changbin who was seated in the passenger's seat.

"Oh yeah!" Jisung chirped from the seat directly behind Changbin, "I was gonna ask! I saw you guys kissing from the DJ booth! What was that all about?"

The three boys were on their way to whatever club Minho picked. Jisung opted to ride with them as Minho was carpooling with Hyunjin as well Felix and his friends, leaving no room for the boy.

"No," Chan replied, "I have yet to talk with him. He hasn't texted me privately at all. The only times we've interacted through text have been through the groupchat. I doubt he even remembers we kissed at this point."

"Well Minho told me that Felix hasn't mentioned you to him yet," Jisung said, "So that may be possible."

Changbin frowned, "But he did say that he had fun at the party. That means he must've remembered some of the stuff he did that night, right?"

Chan shrugged, tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel as he spoke, "I suppose so. But I can't get my hopes up. It might've been just something he did in the a heat of the moment and has no deeper meaning or feeling behind it whatsoever."

"Well what about you then?" Jisung asked, leaning forward to rest himself on the glove compartment of the car, "How do _you_ feel about him?"

Chan pondered to himself before answering, "I...I'm definitely interested in him. I don't know why, but I only want to share the good side of myself to him. I just want to care for and protect him and make him smile. But then again I barely know him and it's a bit too cheesy if I were to say it's love at first sight..." He trailed off after that.

The car was silent for a moment before Jisung broke into a smirk and asked, "Fellas...fellas, is it gay?"

Chan reached into the backseat with one of his hands, attempting to slap Jisung as Changbin shook his head whilst sighing, " _Why am I friends with you guys again?_ "

* * *

They eventually arrived at the nightclub. It was jam-packed full of people, a line trailing at the door just to get into the place.

Minho and Chan parked next to each other at spots they paid way too much money for.

Chan locked eyes with Felix as he stepped out of the car, the younger sending him a shy smile before turning to Minho who began walking towards the front of the line with confidence. 

"Babe," Chan heard Jisung say, "Babe, what are you doing?"

Chan smiled sheepishly at the people waiting in line giving them strange looks as they followed Minho up to the security guard who was letting people in.

"Watch the master at work," Minho finally replied to his boyfriend in a hushed voice, winking once then turning to the security.

"And who the hell are you?" the guard asked, his arms crossed.

Minho smirked as if he had already won.

" _Lee Know_."

The guard seemed to be hit with realization as all color drained from his face in an instant and he quickly opened the red rope keeping them out to let all eight of them inside the club.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Lee," the guard quickly rushed out, _and was he shaking?_ Chan had a lot of questions. "I simply did not recognize you as it is dark out and my eyesight is terrible."

Minho nodded, walking swiftly past the man saying, "That's what I thought."

The rest of the group followed Minho inside, awestruck.

Noticing that Felix was next to him, Chan asked him, "Now what the hell just happened?"

Felix giggled out, "Who even knows?"

The club was dark, heavy music pumping from the speakers. There was a dance floor full of sweaty bodies grinding against each other to Chan's right and a circular bar with an intricate chandelier fixture above it to his left.

The group split up then; him, Hyunjin, Jisung, Minho, and Changbin going to dance, and Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin doing their own thing. Chan was a bit upset that he wasn't able to talk with Felix as they split up, but decided they could hold off talking about their kiss in a less extreme atmosphere.

"Okay, just keep your phones on you so we can get a hold of you, alright?" Minho advised them.

The three youngest nodded, giddily. Chan wondered what they were going to do as something didn't sit right with him that the three of them—especially Felix—were going off on their own. However, he didn't have time to fret as they were gone almost instantaneously and Chan was already being pulled into the crowd by an excited Changbin.

They danced around for a while, Minho and Hyunjin even putting on a small show for the crowd as Jisung screamed, " _YES! ARE YOU GUYS SEEING THIS? THAT'S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND RIGHT THERE!_ "

While that was happening, Chan felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He clumsily fumbled to pull it out, not reading the contact name before pulling it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _H-Hi_ ," the voice on the other side of the receiver said, sounding desperate, rushed, and a bit shaky, " _It-It's Felix. I-I really need your help._ "

"O-Oh," Chan said, sending a glance at Changbin who seemed to nod in understanding as the older boy made his way through the crowd and off of the dance floor to a place quieter. "H-Hey, Felix. What's up? Is something wrong? What do you need help with?"

" _I...I was sitting at the bar, and there's this guy. He keeps talking to me and bothering me and he wouldn't let me leave the bar. I managed to make an excuse to go to the bathroom, but I'll have to go back soon because he said he'd keep an eye out for me when I get out and just- I'm scared, Chan. I'm really, really scared._ "

Chan felt himself build up with anger. Anger for the guy who wouldn't leave Felix alone, anger for himself for letting Felix and his friends go off on their own; his blood was just boiling.

However, knowing anger was not what Felix wanted right then, he tried to make his voice as soothing as possible as he asked, "Do you want me to go there and get you?"

" _No_ ," Felix automatically replied, " _No, he may take notice that I tricked him and get mad. And he also seems to be very strong, and could probably take you on if he wanted_ ," Chan tried not to let what Felix said bruise his ego as the latter continued, " _This may sound a bit odd, but could you please pretend to be my boyfriend for a little bit? Just until we get out of the club. I told the guy I had a boyfriend, so maybe if he sees you with_ _me he'll back off...?_ " Felix seemed a little hesitant in asking this of Chan as he probably didn't want to make the older boy uncomfortable with his request.

"Okay," Chan reassured him, "Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Chan slowly began to make his way near the bathroom as he spoke, "I see the bathroom and the bar. Just pretend to be walking back to your seat and I'll meet you before you could get there."

Chan heard Felix mutter a soft " _Okay_ " before hanging up.

Chan did not have to wait long after that as he saw Felix exit the restroom, his eyes downcast and even a bit watery.

It took everything in Chan's power to not straight-up go to the guy who made Felix's eyes water and punch him square in the face right then and there.

Instead, Chan quickly made his way through the small crowds all the way up to Felix where he snaked an arm around his waist as if it was just second-nature, and turning him so he was facing Chan.

The younger boy looked up at him with wide-eyes before smiling gratefully.

Chan smiled softly back before leaning in to talk into Felix's ear, "Where'd you go, baby? I've been looking all over the place for you. I advised you to not just run off on your own, didn't I? I was really worried."

Chan felt Felix shiver and he was unsure whether to think it was directly because of him or if it was all just part of the act.

Chan pulled back from Felix's ear to look at his face. The latter was sporting an apologetic look and turned his head away so he wasn't looking at Chan.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to, I promise. I was just getting a drink," Felix pouted.

Chan's smile widened and he kissed Felix's forehead soothingly.

"It's alright, baby," he said after pulling back, "Let's get out of here; I don't want to risk losing you again, you lil' troublemaker."

Chan kept Felix close as they quickly made their way out of the club, the younger boy practically melting into the older one's arms.

They got outside and Chan noticed that there was no longer a line, red rope, nor a security guard.

 _It must be closing time soon_ , Chan noted.

After they stepped into the cold night air, Chan let go of him and bombarded him with questions, "Did he hurt you? Or touch you in any way you didn't want him to? Do you know if he put something in your drink? Do you feel off in any way? Like lightheaded? Or dizzy? How are you feeling?"

Felix gripped Chan's shirt, pulling himself against Chan once again. Chan assumed that it the heat of his body in the windy weather was Felix's motive of doing this, but Chan really couldn't be sure.

Felix mumbled something against Chan's clothed chest, and Chan wondered if he could feel how fast Felix was making his heart beat.

"What was that?" Chan asked quietly, stroking Felix's hair.

Felix pulled back and looked at Chan. Chan noticed a blush prominent on Felix's freckled face.

"I'm..." Felix said, "I'm okay. He didn't touch me or anything. I suppose I'm just...just a bit shaken up."

Chan nodded, unsurprised, "That must have been very scary; I'm sorry you had to go through that, Lix."

"Lix?"

Felix gave him a curious but also hopefully look.

Chan almost cooed at his cuteness.

"Yeah...uhm...Lix," Chan stuttered out awkwardly, trying to find the right words to say, "I heard your friends call you that sometimes? I hope you don't mind..."

"No!" Felix assured loudly, before covering his mouth then trying again, "No, of course I don't mind it."

Felix blushed deeper as Chan giggled.

Felix let go of Chan's shirt, stepping back a bit to look the older directly in the eyes.

"Also, don't be sorry. Not when you're the one who protected me. Thanks for getting me out of there, Chan," Felix said, sincerity laced into his every word, "Really, Chan. Thank you."

"It's no problem," Chan replied, a bit embarrassed at Felix's attention, "I would do it again in a heartbeat. If anything were to ever happen to you..." Chan trailed off, refusing to say what he was about to. _I don't think I would ever forgive myself._

Felix didn't pry, just smiled before sighing, "Well if you want to go back inside, you can. I'll just catch an Uber or something." Felix pulled out his phone at that, but Chan was struck with an idea.

"Wait," he said, Felix looking up with him curiously, "I...I have an idea. You're going to have to trust me wholeheartedly though."

Felix didn't reply for a second, and Chan feared he was being too straightforward.

The younger boy cut off his thoughts however as he pocketed his phone, a happy smile on his face as he said, "Sure! I'm always up for an adventure!"

Chan breathed out a sigh of relief before leading them to his car.

He decided to made short conversation as they walked, "Why were you alone at the bar? I thought Seungmin and Jeongin were with you."

Felix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly after hearing that.

"They went to go find you guys and dance, but I wasn't really feeling like it and decided to stay at the bar by myself," he admitted, "They offered to stay with me, but I didn't want to ruin their fun and convinced them I would be fine. That's part of the reason why you were the one I called...I was a bit too embarrassed to ask for help from them after saying I would be okay."

Chan wanted to ask what the rest of the reason Felix decided to call him for was, but opted on saying instead, "Well, promise me you won't be so embarrassed to ask for help anymore. Especially in situations like that. As much as I hope that won't happen to you again, if it did, I wouldn't hesitate to help you. And I'm sure your friends would do the same."

They arrived at the car at that and as Chan unlocked the car, opening the passenger's seat door for Felix.

He quietly replied to what Chan said earlier right then with, "Sure, Chan. I promise."

"So..." Felix started saying while they were all buckled up inside the car, Chan attempting to find his way out of the parking lot, "What's your plan?"

Chan licked his lips, finally finding his way onto the main road and driving to their destination.

"Secret," was all he said.

Felix rolled his eyes playfully at the answer, but didn't press.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit until Chan realized that they were close and let out an excited yelp.

"Chan?" Felix glanced at the boy. "What's wrong?"

"Okay," Chan said, opening the sunroof of the car, earning a strange look from Felix, "Can you please grab the sides of the sunroof?"

"Uh...okay," Felix said, unbuckling his seatbelt and doing as he was told. He put his right knee on the glove compartment, the wind slightly ruffling his light-orange hair.

"Okay are you in the position where you are able to push yourself up so you're able to stick your body out?"

"Yes...?" Felix answered still suspicious of what Chan was planning to do.

"Now please close your eyes and push yourself up," Chan instructed.

"Oh god...alright," Felix replied, sticking his head out of the top of the car, his elbows now resting on the sides of the sunroof's opening.

"Now what?!" Felix yelled over the wind rushing past as Chan drove.

Chan grinned as he saw they arrived at their destination—the most active street in Sydney. There were multiple trees decorated with bright fairy lights as well as a selection of nightlife experiences like pubs, clubs, bars, and fancy restaurants as far as the eye could see. Chan could spot the club-goers staring at Felix curiously.

"Chan...I hear music? Where are we? Can people see me? Oh my god, Chan, what do I do?!" Felix worried.

Chan just giggled, grabbing his phone that was connected to the speakers of the car. There were a few messages from his friends, but he promptly ignored them as he found the song he was going to play and yelled up at Felix, "I'm going to play a song, okay?! You'll know when to open your eyes!"

Felix just nodded as Chan pressed play, blasting the music through the speakers.

" _Here we go, come with me_ "

Chan heard Felix giggle.

"You know this song?" Chan asked.

To which Felix replied with a cheery, "Of course!" as he sang along.

" _There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_ "

Chan knew the exact moment Felix opened his eyes as he could hear the younger let out a gasp in awe.

Felix laughed loudly before stretching his arms out, screaming the lyrics into the sky.

" _Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows,_ _knows_ "

* * *

The song ended no sooner than it began and Felix pulled himself back into the car, closing the sunroof, before plopping into his seat with not much grace.

Chan glanced over at him and saw him sport a large smile on his flushed face as well as stars prominent in his eyes. His orange-hair swept messily across the top of his forehead due to the wind.

Chan believed he looked beautiful.

"How was that, Lix?" Chan finally asked when they were at a stoplight, a bit nervous about how the other felt.

Felix turned to him excitedly, "I've always wanted to do that, Chan! Everything was so beautiful and bright! I've lived in Sydney all my life but I had never _ever_ seen Sydney like this! _Rocketeer_ just added to the atmosphere and it really made me...It honestly made me feel special. Thank you, Chan. I really needed that. Really. Thank you."

Chan flushed at Felix's sincerity yet again. Busying himself with staring at the road even though they were still at the stoplight.

"Don't-Don't worry about it," Chan managed to stutter out, his mouth dry all of a sudden, "I'm just glad to help."

Felix seemed to open his mouth to say something however his phone pinged, cutting him off.

"Oh," he said, reading the notification.

"Wassup?"

"It's Seungmin. He's asking where I am. He's also asking if he knows where you are."

"Ah..." Chan nodded. They did leave without a word, so he wasn't surprised that the others were looking for them.

"We're on our way back," Chan informed, "We'll be there soon."

Felix nodded, typing away on his phone.

They did arrive there relatively soon, Chan parking in the same spot he was before.

He spotted Minho, Seungmin, Jisung, and Changbin outside Minho's car waiting for them. _Jeongin and Hyunjin were probably sleeping in the car_ , Chan thought.

"Where have you been?!" asked Minho when Felix got out of Chan's car.

Chan rolled his eyes, giggling to himself. _Typical tsundere Minho to pretend to not worry about his brother in the slightest, but then be the first to fuss over him if he's out of Minho's sight even once for a split_ _second_.

"Well..." Chan heard Felix say as he got out of his car, leaning against the closed door, "It's a bit of a long story. I'll." Felix glanced at Chan. "I'll tell you in the car."

Minho sent a curious glance at the oldest before nodding to Felix.

The orange-haired boy sent Chan a small smile before climbing into the passenger's seat of Minho's car.

"I gotta take these kids home," Minho told the three others who were still left outside standing in the parking lot, "So you guys stay safe, alright? We should do this again some time. It was fun."

Chan, Jisung, and Changbin made sounds of agreement before they bid Minho goodbye. The three of them watched as Minho's car drove out of the parking lot; out of their sight.

Jisung was the first to speak, his words echoing through the empty parking lot, "Now, Chan Bang, what the _hell_ happened between you and Felix?"

Chan sighed, buried his face with his hands, completely _not_ prepared to go over the night's events with his best friends.

"So..." Changbin said, looking to and from Jisung and Chan, "Sleepover?"

Jisung eyes perked up at the idea like a kid in a candy store.

"SLEEPOVER! I call the futon!" he yelled, climbing into the backseat.

Changbin giggled as he got into the passenger's seat after patting Chan supportingly on the shoulder.

Chan just shook his head.

It was going to be a _very_ long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- there was no reason for me to include the pic of innie i just wanted to showcase how adorable he looks lol
> 
> !! if you go to a bar/pub, they will most likely have a safeword drink or ask for a certain person code where if you order the safeword drink or ask for a person thats basically letting the staff know that something is wrong/off with the person you are with and you feel unsafe (like felix's situation or something similar to it) the staff will then help you out and get you out of that situation. so please if u plan on going to a bar/pub, make sure to look up if that bar has a safeword drink or ask for a certain person code! u never know when you might need it,, please stay safe out there as the world is full of cruel people :(( ([heres a link to some people sharing their experiences with having to use a bars safeword](https://www.roughmaps.com/lifestyle/women-from-around-the-world-who-were-forced-to-use-the-bars-safeword-on-a-date-tell-their-stories/)) !!
> 
> i injured my left hand in the process of making this chapter and can only type with my right hand for now so the last update might be a lil slow I apologize :((
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	3. Here we go again (I kinda wanna be more than friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa nine kudos and ninetyfour hits !! thank u all so much for the support :')
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading the rest of this fic ♡

Chan woke up on Changbin's giant futon next to Jisung and Changbin early the next morning; his phone buzzed.

It was Minho.

**A. Minho**

Gday

G'day. Sorry abt the late reply

I just woke up

Oh

Its fine

Just wanted to thank you for takin care of lix the other day

Ah...

He told you?

No I was actually in the back of your car the whole time

Ofc he told me dumbass

LMAOSKDJG

Never thought youd be a keyboard smasher wow

I-

You honestly don't have to thank me

Dont say it

Wha...?

God

Just cut the crap chan

You were gna say some bs after that like "it was the least I could do" or "it rly wasnt that big of a deal" weren't you

...

Chan ik you like lix

Oh

"Oh"

Yeah.

And I sure as hell know that rescuing him from a creepy perv and taking him on a nighttime drive around Sydney WAS a big deal to you

And that def isnt the least you could do if you actually grew a pair of balls and asked him tf out

God I cant believe Im the one thats rly out here trying to set up my own brther

Typical that Im the only one left to do the most huh

...so you approve?

YES chan GOD

Do you need me to spell it out for you or what?

SORRY JUST WANTED TO CONFIRM

Sigh

So you like him?

Yes, Minho.

I do

Good.

Lix likes cheesy shit fyi

Like promise rings anniversaries surprises

The whole shebang

But one thing he especially enjoys is being confessed to and asked out in person

Although he would never admit it

Like if he doesnt see you as a crush right now then he sure as hell will consider you more than one if you do that

Hes an old soul ig idfk

Ah

Thx for the advice, but I rly don't know if we're close enough to meet in person with it being just us, yk?

I mean the only times we've met up have been with all of us

See this is where I come in

God chan what would you do without me

Hhh

Okok I get it I owe my heart body and soul to you I get it

But what's your plan, Minho?

8 of us at the beach in 2 days

You make your move then

...is this just an excuse to go t the beach?

...mayhaps

BUT YOU CANT COMPLAIN ALRIGHT

Im the one bringing lix :).

Fine, okay, you're right.

Let's go.

Wbk :).

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Changbin said, shaking his head.

The three were in Chan's car yet again, driving along the coast to a beach Chan used to work as a lifeguard for previously.

"Well at least this ride our Channie isn't a pining loser~" Jisung singsonged from the backseat.

The said " _pining loser_ " glared at Jisung though his rearview mirror.

"I seriously am still in awe that our Chan is finally gonna work up the nerve to ask Felix out," Changbin told them, "Although it did take what? A game of Seven Minutes In Heaven, a drunk kiss to _Tongue Tied_ , a ride around Sydney to _Rocketeer_ , and then Minho's peer pressure for it to happen? Damn, Chan, high maintenance much?"

Jisung let out a poorly-suppressed laugh at that.

Chan pouted. "Well I just wanted to make sure whether or not I had feelings for him or not okay!? I really didn't expect myself to fall for him so soon... _God_ I knew I shouldn't have told you guys."

Changbin reach over the glove compartment and patted Chan's cheek indifferently before replying, "No, no. We appreciate you telling us. Really. We're just teasing. We are really hoping that you and Felix work out."

"Yeah," Jisung added, "Unless, you know...you mess up your confession immediately and become an awkward, flustered mess in front of him."

Chan took a deep breath.

" _I am this close to_ _kicking you out of this car, Jisung Han_."

" _Eek! Scary! Changbin! Save me!_ "

" _Sorry, but you're on your own, Sung. Chan's scary when he's mad._ "

" _AAAHHH!_ "

" _CHAN, YOU'RE SWERVING!_ "

" _WATCH THE ROAD! WATCH THE ROAD!_ "

* * *

The rest of the trip to the beach went along smoothly after that, the two cars arriving at relatively the same times.

Changbin and Jisung scrambled out of Chan's car, perhaps a bit frazzled, but for the most part alright.

Chan exited the car as well, taking in the smell of the ocean and the warm sun tanning his skin.

"Well, well well. What happened to you two?" Felix asked, teasingly. He was directing the question at Changbin and Jisung who were coweringly close together.

Felix's tan skin glowed in the sunshine, and his freckles became even more prominent as he smiled his bright and beautiful smile towards the three boys.

Chan was absolutely, positively _fucked_.

Jisung and Changbin looked at each other, then at Chan, then back at Felix, before Jisung was the one who spoke up, "Just Chan trying to throw me out of the car, but you know, what else is new?"

Chan rolled his eyes before informing Felix, "He was just getting on my nerves."

Felix nodded in understanding, letting out a pretty laugh, then turned to Jisung, solemnly, "Don't worry, Minho's tried to do that to me lots of times. He says I talk too much. I know how you feel, Sung."

The two seemed to shudder at the thought and Chan giggled at their seemingly perfect understanding of each other. _That_ _did sound like a very Minho thing to do_ , Chan thought, _but I suppose it's a different type of mutual thinking when it comes to the brother and the boyfriend's perspectives._

The eight boys walked to a spot on the beach next to a volleyball net and close to the water.

"Ah, perfect!" Jeongin exclaimed to Seungmin and Felix at the sight of the net, holding a volleyball in his arms, "We can play!"

"But there are only three of us..." Seungmin frowned. "Unless you guys wanna 2v1."

Chan, who was listening in to their conversation nearby accidentally as he set up the beach towels and umbrellas with the rest of the boys, heard them whispering to each other before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"H-Hey, Chan," a deep voice stuttered out.

Chan straightened up from where he was flattening the beach towel to look at Felix. The younger boy was sporting a deep blush, refusing to look at Chan directly. The older boy saw Jeongin and Seungmin snickering in the corner of his eyes.

"Wassup, Lix?" Chan questioned. _Why did he look so awkward talking to him? Did he accidentally do something to make him_ _uncomfortable?_ Chan shook his head, willing the thoughts away. He really, _really_ hoped that wasn't the case _._

"Uhm..." Felix started. "Jeongin, Seungmin and I were going to play a bit of volleyball...and...and..."

"You want me to join?"

"Ah yes!" Felix replied, "Yes. That."

"Oh..." Chan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not very great at volleyball, Lix. Sorry." Chan wanted to play with Felix and his friends. _Of course_ he did. However, if that meant embarrassing himself with his terrible volleyball skills, Chan would rather pass. "I only barely know how to play volleyball thanks to P.E. and Haikyuu!! That's it really."

" _God_ ," Jisung appeared beside Felix and Chan, rolling his eyes, "You're such a _weeb_ , Chan. Just go play."

"Yeah!" Hyunjin added, walking up to Felix and swinging an arm around the shorter boy, "And I'm sure our Lixie would be glad to help you out. Right, Lix?" The said boy glared at Hyunjin, his face even redder than before. Chan really didn't know what to make of it.

"I'll...I'll play," Chan decided, hoping it would get them both out of the strange situation with their friends. Felix sent a grateful smile to Chan who was convinced that he was going to melt into the sand at any moment then..

He walked towards where Jeongin and Seungmin were standing, Felix breaking out of Hyunjin's hold and following closely behind.

The teams were Seungmin and Jeongin against Chan and Felix; two against two, first to twenty-one wins.

Felix quickly explained the basics to Chan, even going as far as wrapping his arms around the older boy in order to make sure his receiving posture was balanced.

 _Wow_ , Chan thought as Felix was explaining something about the importance of receiving with a straight platform for the ball to land on while his arms were still wrapped around Chan's torso, _This guy really wants me dead huh?_

Chan _really_ should have payed attention to what Felix was saying.

Everything was okay until Jeongin and Seungmin were at set point, Felix and Chan only having a score of eighteen.

"I'm gonna end this right here right now!" Jeongin yelled from across the net, about to serve.

"Yeah?!" Felix screamed back, "We'll see about that!"

Felix gave Chan a determined smirk.

 _He's hot_ , Chan thought distractedly after returning a not-as-confident, but resilient smile back.

Jeongin's serve headed straight to Chan.

Chan tried to be quick enough to make sure he had steady arms for the ball to land on, but to no avail, the ball only hit one arm sending it flying into the air and out of the court's boundaries.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow-motion.

Chan turned to see Felix, his eyes on the ball, running straight towards Chan.

Chan tried to back away as quick as he could to avoid getting in Felix's way, but it was all futile as Felix swerved just a little bit to be in line with the ball and collided with the older boy, sending both of them flying into the sand.

Chan was sprawled on the floor on his back, a weight on him.

Chan pushed himself up slightly and saw Felix staring back at him, eyes widened with his hands on the older boy's chest.

Felix looked slightly sweaty from the volleyball and his damp hair rested on his forehead and his mouth slightly parted.

Their faces were close. Foreheads almost touching.

 _I could almost kiss him_.

Felix's eyes seemed to dart over every single spot on Chan's face before landing on his lips.

Chan licked them, unconsciously.

The moment was ruined as they heard Seungmin's voice yell, " _HYUNJIN?! YOU GET THAT?_ "

The boys on the floor looked to the edge of the court where Hyunjin was standing, a phone in his hands pointed directly at them.

"Of course!" Hyunjin replied, grinning as he swiped through his phone. Chan knew without a doubt that he was swiping through photos from when Felix ran into Chan.

Felix seemed to realize this as well as he quickly rolled off of Chan, sending the older boy an apologetic glance before sprinting towards Hyunjin.

The taller boy noticed and ran the opposite direction towards the ocean dramatically yelling " _Save me! Somebody help!_ " as Felix screamed " _Hyunjin Hwang, get back here!_ "

Chan got up as well, brushing himself off. Jeongin approached him.

"You good, Chan?" he asked.

Chan just shook his head and replied, " _I honestly don't even know anymore, mate._ "

* * *

The rest of the day was spent playing in the waves, building sand castles, settling down near a campfire and roasting marshmallows with charcoal they got at a beach-store nearby, drinking smoothies, and crab finding; they did so many sorts of things that it almost made Chan forget what the beach trip was actually for.

Emphasis on _almost_.

The sun was setting and the boys were packing up, about ready to get going for the drive home. Hyunjin put on his beach playlist using Jisung's portable speaker as they worked.

Then it was just Minho, Chan, and Felix left on the beach, the rest of the boys already waiting for them in the car.

"I can't believe you're really gonna make me do this again," Chan heard a voice say.

Chan was packing up the last of their things to get ready for the ride home but quickly turned around to see Minho standing behind him, an exasperated look on his face.

"Huh?" Chan asked.

Minho rolled his eyes and gestured to Felix who had a blanket wrapped around him and was staring at the sunset at the edge where the ocean met the sand, the tide extending in and out at his bare feet.

"We've been here the whole damn day yet you still haven't told him," Minho explained with the same disappointed look on his face.

"Well..." Chan started. He really didn't have any excuse. He was just being a wimp. (Although he would never _ever_ tell that to anyone, _especially_ not Minho. The boy would tease Chan about it until his _deathbed_.)

"I just haven't found the right time where it's just the two of us alone yet," Chan said instead. It wasn't _entirely_ a lie. Chan just hadn't mustered up the courage to tell him when they _were_ alone was all.

Minho saw right through his bullshit.

"You and I both know that's a lie. When you went to buy marshmallows? When we left to play in the water while you two rested under the umbrellas together? How about when you two went off to look for crabs together with no one else with you? Or when you bought that smoothie for him, huh? Were all of those just bad timings as well?"

Chan didn't have a comeback for that.

Instead he asked, embarrassed, "What if he rejects me?"

"Then you take it," Minho replied automatically, "You take it and you either try to woo him over or you live with it and move on. It won't be the end of the world."

Chan nodded at his advice, knowing that it definitely wouldn't be the end of the world, but that did not calm Chan's nerves in the slightest.

"I'm scared, Minho," he admitted to the younger boy, refusing to make eye contact with him, afraid to face his knowing eyes and honest tongue, "I'm scared that this relationship that we built will all come crashing down. I'm scared that this bond that I was actually able to steadily maintain will break and never be repaired. I'm scared that-"

Minho cut him off with an uncharacteristic hug.

"I know," Minho comforted, patting Chan's back awkwardly, "I know that and I know that if you really don't want him to know, you won't tell him. I'm really sorry for pressuring you."

Minho pulled back and looked at Jisung's speaker and Hyunjin's phone playing loud music from the cheap lawn chair they had yet to pack away.

"Okay...I'll just be waiting in the car," he said, looking back at Chan, "I'll leave the phone, speaker, and chair for you two to clean up, just know...this is your last chance to confess. I'm not gonna go out of my way to leave you two alone anymore, alright?"

Chan nodded, not trusting his own voice. Minho returned the nod before tapping something out on Hyunjin's phone, turning up the volume of the speaker, and then rushing off of the beach.

Chan sighed, turning towards Felix, probably still unaware that everybody was in their cars already.

"Hey, Lix," Chan said, standing directly next to the said boy, the tide hitting their ankles.

Felix jumped away at the sound of his voice, almost dropping his blanket.

"Oh, Chan!" he said a bit sheepishly, "You startled me."

"Ah..." Chan rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Sorry."

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at the setting sun and simply basking in each other's presence.

" _Lix_ ," Chan started, turning to Felix at the same time Felix looked at him and said, " _Chan._ "

They burst out giggling.

"You go first," Felix told Chan, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself when a strong breeze flew by.

It was at that very moment when Chan understood what Minho did on Hyunjin's phone.

He queued a song.

It was _Animal_ by Neon Trees.

Chan almost wanted to cry at the familiarity of the lyrics as they bounced off of the sounds of the crashing waves.

" _Here we go again_

_ I kinda wanna be more than friends _

_ So take it easy on me _

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_ "

Felix stared at him expectantly, curiosity etched into his every feature.

Chan examined him carefully and took a deep breathe.

"I like you, Felix Lee. I like you a lot. More than you can ever know. I like how soft-spoken but also strong-willed and straightforward you are. I like how cutely awkward you are. I like how understanding, accepting, and caring you are of me. You are truly, _truly_ incredible, Lix. You make my heart beat fast, my face warm, and my palms sweaty when you so much as look my way. I'm so comfortable whenever I'm with you, it's amazing. You, _Felix Lee_ , _you_ are _amazing_."

" _It's getting heavy_

_ And I wanna run and hide _

_I wanna run and hide_ "  


"I," Felix started, his voice cracking a bit. He cleared his throat before flashing the crescent-eyed smile Chan had come to know and love.

"I like you, too. I like you so much, Chan, it hurts me to know that you're not mine. You're on my mind all the time, it's not _fair_. Nobody has ever treated me like you do. _You_ , Chan Bang, _you_ make me feel like I hung up the moon and stars. _You_ make me feel like I'm the only person in the world; the only person you'd ever want to look at _. You._ I've said this before, and I'll say it again and again: _You make me feel special._ "

Chan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"O-Oh," Chan stuttered out dumbly in response, his face still from shock.

Felix let out a pretty laugh.

" _Oh_ ," Felix teasingly imitated Chan's reaction.

" _Oh, oh_

_ I want some more _

_ Oh, oh _

_What are you waiting for_ "

The lyrics rang in Chan's ears almost mockingly.

He didn't even have to think when he said what he did next.

"Felix. I want to kiss you."

" _What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_ "  


Felix was the one to step closer and lean in at that. His hands gripping Chan's shirt tightly and his head slightly tilted.

Chan returned Felix's kiss with just as much passion, if not more.

Chan held the younger boy at the hips, pulling Felix as close as he possibly could.

The two pulled away after a while, panting from their lack of air.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Chan leaned in to kiss Felix's forehead lightly.

" _I'm so happy_ ," he whispered against the younger boy's skin.

Felix wrapped his arms around Chan's neck at that, completely disregarding the blanket that previously rested on his shoulders falling onto the tide.

The younger boy played with the curly hair at the back of Chan's neck, sending a small, poorly-suppressed shiver down his spine.

Felix leaned forward again, their lips almost touching.

"You _are_ happiness," Felix whispered.

" _My happiness_ ," he whispered again before sealing their lips together with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the lix falling ontop of chan scene was heavily inspired by a very similar scene in the filipino drama called born for you  
> \- no brain, head full of only yongbok calling chan _his_ haengbok (i will never get over that scene bye-)  
> \- to explain the title of this fic- its lowkey ironic,, yes i was implying chanlix saying this phrase to eachother as a way to tell eachother how special they both feel when theyre together however!! its also cos this fic was full of kinda lame cliches that one would associate with something a "main character" (a term coined to describe someone as being so special and important that they could be the main character of a book film show etc) would do. and its also ironic in a sense cos chanlix ARE the main characters (both in this fic and irl lol)
> 
> thank u so much for reading !
> 
> i'm taking requests so if u have anything u want me to write pls dont hesitate to tell me in the comments and i'll try my best to make it happen to the best of my ability ( ᵕᴗᵕ )


End file.
